In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, to increase data transmission efficiency, an eNB (evolved Node B, evolved NodeB) needs to configure a suitable serving cell for UE (user equipment).
With popularity of mobile devices and a surge of mobile data traffic and wired network traffic, operators have an increasing pressure on network capacities. In addition, a shortage of spectrum resources becomes increasingly severe. Therefore, an LTE-U (LTE-Unlicensed) technology emerges. For example, in LTE, an unlicensed cell uses an unlicensed spectrum. How the unlicensed cell provides a service for UE is a problem to be resolved urgently in the industry.